


Valeyne oneshots

by RottenArse



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatJokes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenArse/pseuds/RottenArse
Summary: I'm terrible at summarys, Enjoy some valeyne fluff!





	1. Chapter 1

Wayne sighed as unnoticeably as he could in the crowded hall.

Alfred told the boy about the masquerade after he invited the guests so he couldn't back out, so he was stuck in this hot and loud room for about...

He glanced at the clock that read 7:08

... 3 long hours.  
Yay.

He decided to use a simple mask for this gathering, it was sleek, black and coated in feathers with two spikes on either side of the top of it.  
He liked the mask but its expensive material meant it got uncomfortable easily meaning he had to take it off every now and then. Being the only one without a mask would be embarrassing and, because of his snobbish reputation, he can't help be assume that people will make up some story of him being "too good to wear a mask to a masquerade." It sounds far fetched but being as well known as he was similar things have happened to him believe it or not.

He excused himself, telling Alfred he was going to get some air on the balcony and slowly made his way there. The doors to the balcony fell open easily and he slipped off the mask, feeling the cold outside air but his cheeks and he can't help but close his eyes and take a deep breath, extremely thankful to be out of the stuffy hall. He decided to linger there, leaning his whole weight against the banister that stands between him and a deathly drop. 

All to soon the cool air causes him to shiver in discomfort and he pushed away from the barrier preparing to put his mask back on before he hears a voice all to close to his ear.

"Leaving so soon?" A giggle follows as the startled boy quickly turns to the sneaky man who sat on the banister, easily swinging back his legs back and forth.

"How long were you sitting there?" He asks as politely as he could manage after the scare. The man smiles slyly from under his, honestly rather cheap and creepy looking clown mask.

"Not long." He shrugged nonchalantly and continued "Bruce Wayne, right? The, uhh, billionaire?" He smile became relaxed and more natural as he jumped from his perch and made his way to the boy, extending a hand. "May I have this dance?"  
Wayne stood shocked for a second before the question sunk in and he took note of the rather romantic music playing from the ballroom. His eyes narrowed "Do I know you?" He avoided the question purposefully, knowing if it was a rich spoilt brat he would probably have to deal with some kind of lawsuit.  
"No, but I know you." His voice was low and sensual causing some kind of flight or fight instinct to kick as his breathing picked up and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Well... Everyone knows you!" He laughed as if it was the funniest joke he had ever heard making Wayne feel as uncomfortable as ever.

The man notices the boys expression and his smile softened "You don't have to dance if you don't wanna, but i won't try nothing funny if you do." his smiles widely yet again and extends a hand to the much calmer boy. "The name's Jerome kiddo! Now, may i have this dance?"

Bruce sighed at the clowns stubbornness "Do you want to lead?" he asked, Jerome just looked vaguely confused in return.  
"who should act as the female... While dancing?" he continued at the obviously out of place man.  
"Ah! Right!...Course...I guess i would like to, uhh, lead" He had no idea what he was talking about. Bruce came to the conclusion that he was a guy that came here hoping to find some trinkets that he could sell and maybe rile up some guests for fun but he had no idea if the man was actually dangerous or not. Either way hanging out with him still sounded better then watching the clock tick second by long second.  
"Have you ever box stepped Jerome?" he asked him, since it was the easiest ballroom dance he knew.  
"Uhhh... Can't say that i have..." He replied

Bruce sighed lightly "Thats fine... it just have to teach you. Here." he offered Jerome his hand and pulled him close when he took it, Jerome stubbled sightly but regained himself hoping Bruce didn't notice, but he wasn't paying attention to the older boys stumble, he was to distracted by the sudden closeness of their bodies, he could feel Jerome's breath on his neck, his hands were lightly resting on his hips but it was enough to make him feel the same way he did when Salina rested a hand on his shoulder or something similar, but this was new, it was different to the platonic touches he got from the girl, this was romanic and it effected him more then he would have liked to admit.

"Earth to bruce, We've been standing here like this for ages and i still don't know how to box-step!" He said while clicking his fingers in the boys face, the boy blinked, realising he had been staring of into space and his cheeks started to heat up.  
"Oh! S-sorry..." he took a breath. "so, what you have to do is..." Bruce explained the basics of box stepping while also trying to keep the start of a crush at bay, once Jerome could easily dance with wayne they both relaxed against the wall, their feet hurting from the constant movement for the last hour.

"God, who knew being a snobby rich guy was so tiring?" Jerome asked cheekily.

"stop complaining, you've only had to act like one for a minute. Its harder to be one."

"How hard can it be? all you have to do is ask mommy and daddy for stuff and you get whatever you want! I mean, that sounds-" Jerome cut himself of mid sentence, only just thinking about what he said. "Oh shit, i didn't mean- i was just- i wasn't thinking- Im sorry... Oh god..." His words were rushed and strangely sincere.

"Its fine, you didn't mean it I'm sure." His words were forgiving but his tone was cold. VERY cold.

"I messed up didn't i?" The older boy guiltily said.

"It wasn't your fault."

"That isn't a no... how about this, we play a game while we rest our feet, to cheer you up! How about Truth or Dare?" Wayne was skeptical, of course but after a moments consideration he agreed.

"Sure, but don't involve anyone else in this, i don't want to get fined for a dumb dare." he bargained.

"Done!" He smiled widely "ok, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jerome signed in response.

"So boring. ok, name 3 people you HATE!"

"Isn't this game supposed to be interesting?"

"Shut up and answer the question! Its the best i could do... I'm better at coming up with dares." He hinted obviously.

"Ok, i hate..." He paused and thought about it. He could say the obvious answers like Hitler or Osama Bin Laden but he decided against it. As Jerome put it, it would be "so boring."

"Hugo Strange, Victor Zsasza and Oswald cobblepot." he finished confidently

"All murders, huh?" His tone confused the younger boy, why wouldn't he dislike people who take lives?

"Well yeah, but they didn't just kill people, they tortured them for no reason other then personal gain." Jerome seemed to pause at that.

"whatever." He mumbled. What did he do wrong?

"Sorry if i upset you..." He sighed. "Truth or dare."

"...Dare."

Of course. "I dare you to... Do a cartwheel!" 

"And you say my ones are boring." He said while backing up to the corner of the balcony. Bruce huffed stroppily and stepped back to give him more room, Jerome easily did a cartwheel but, because he was a show off, he tried to do one back to where wayne was standing as well, thinking that would be a great idea, but it turns out Bruce had moved forward once the taller boy had finished his dare, making him crash straight into the boy.  
"Ow! Jerome, why'd you-" It was Bruce's turn to cut himself off as he felt the body of the clown press against him lightly, it was obvious that jerome is trying to keep off of him but is to shocked and possibly injured to stop their bodes from making contact, not that Bruce minded...

Woah, where did that come from..?  
"Snap out of it Bruce!" he thought to himself. "Now is not the time for this."

He focused on talking as quick as he could "Um... could you uh... move?" It almost hurt to say, but he needed space after that confusing experience.

"OH! yeah, sure kiddo." He pushed himself up stiffly and Bruce immediately felt colder. 

"...i should go, Alfred is probably worried about me." He commented, regretting it but knowing its probably for the best after the uncomfortable encounter.

"Wait, one more before you go, Truth or dare?" Bruce was surprised he didn't want to leave as fast as possible from embarrassment. He smiled lightly

"Dare." Jeromes smile almost split his face in half when he heard the boys answer and he cleared his throat theatrically.

"I dare you to come dance with me-" Easy enough. "-In the ballroom." Bruce froze up at that. The ballroom was **full** of Homophobic old men, he would be on the front cover of the newspaper faster then he could blink.

"I-i can't just waltz in there looking like a-a..." He was cut off by the disgusted, Betrayed face on his new crushes face that slowly turned into a cold, angry smirk.

"A what?" He wasn't Jerome, the funny guy he got attached to in the last hour. "A Gay man?!" The stranger was laughing as if everything was a joke. He put a shaking hand into is pocket "Give me one reason i shouldn't-" He pulled out a sharp knife "-Carve a sorry smile in to your homophobic face?!" Bruce took a step back but he bumped into the banister, meaning he as cornered by the mad man.

"Jerome, the ballroom is full of old assholes, i would get so much shit if i danced with you, I can't! i don't even know if my own guardian is ok with my sexu-" He gasped and covered his mouth, he was so scared, he just came out to this stranger. He hates him, he would see him the same way ever again, he will scoff, call him a horrible, horrible word and leave I'm broken, just like his parents at the alleyway, like tommy after their "date", like Selina when bruce gets into to much trouble

He didn't notice he was hyperventilating until he heard jerome's calming voice...

"Its ok, i won't hurt you, i misunderstood you, its ok, you're fine." When he could breath again he looked up into jeromes green eyes with his glazed over blueish-grey ones.

"Well... a dare's a dare." he reached for Jeromes hand and carefully took it in his own.

"You don't have to you know, i just pulled a knife on you and gave you a panic attack..."

"Its fine, you apologised. i sounded... rude. I would do something similar." He started making his way to the crowded hall, any doubt he had was snuffed out by the feeling of security from Jeromes hand that he was dragging along with him despite with stares and whispers he received because of it.

A new song started. They had plenty of space because of the people shuffling away from the strange couple. They pulled each other closer and began to dance along with the calming music, tuning out the particularly noticeable hate filled whispers and Stares.

Bruce felt every pair of eyes in the back of his head, he heard the whispers and scoffs but he also felt Jeromes reassuring hand in his, it tightened whenever he notices the boy tense up and start to panic. The song was almost over when it happened. 

When Bruce hit the floor he didn't notice what had happened until he looked up and saw a 60-ish male staring at him with pure hate in his eyes. He had pushed him away from Jerome. Away from the only thing keeping him calm.  
"You are both sinners! You shall not get away with doing such blasphemous acts! God hates F*GS, Therefore you are dead in the eyes of God and in the eyes of everyone in this room!" Bruce looked terrified, he had expected gossip and maybe someone speaking up but the old man had pushed him, he got physical, god knows what he would have done if the room wasn't full of people.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again, we will leave immediately." Jerome was stepping forward, putting his hand in that pocket again but bruce out and hand on his arm and gave him a look. Jerome pulled his hand away from the pocket and faced the man again. he stepped forward and whispered, so that only him and Bruce could hear  
_"Come near my bruce again and you will be seeing god a lot sooner then you thought. sleep tight."_ He patted the old mans shoulder in a way that might seem friendly to anyone who didn't hear what he said and he stepped back to Bruce's side, dragging him away from the scene and towards the edge of the room.

"Do you know where Alfred might be?" Bruce didn't want to leave, he hadn't even danced through a full song with Jerome yet

"Yes, he's waiting near the entrance but-"

"Come on, we need to get you home." Jerome dragged him to Alfred by his hand and Bruce let him, too emotionally exhausted to pull away from him.

They got to Alfred all too soon as he pulled Bruce away from the masked boy. "Don't think I didn't hear the ruckus from over here, you weren't doing nothing inappropriate to Master B here were you?"

"Course not sir, wouldn't dream of it." He grinned toothily.

"Right, well perhaps its time for us to get going Master bruce, Come on." Alfred started walking out of the building but Bruce stopped him.

"Wait, just let me say good bye quickly."

"Fine, be careful though, the tiniest things can wind these people up." He whispered, referring to the homophobes that littered the hall.

Bruce turnt to Jerome, ready to start a formal apology for having to leave early and such but he was cut off by strong arms wrapping around his torso and his face pushing against the clowns neck, filling his nose with a sweet-smelling cologne, reminding the boy of candy floss at carnivals.  
"I promise ill see you again soon." Jerome mumbled into Bruces ear.

"right, I'm looking forward to it, maybe we'll be in more private circumstances..." He thought more about what he said and the boys face to light up bright red. "I mean, not in crowds, we don't have to be alone, i mean not if you don't want to..." He quickly half yelled half mumbled.

Jerome laughed and the orphans stomach filled with butterflies "Sounds good, its a date! ciao!" Jerome lent forward and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. Bruce was stunned to silence by both the words and actions of the strange man as he disappeared into the crowd. 

Wayne's smile was wider then Jeromes had ever been that night as he drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Halloween. It was dark. It was late.  
Why was Bruce in an abandoned building? At this time the boy was only about 10 or 11 years old but it was the first time he went trick or treating with his "friends", but it turned out that they just wanted to scare the hell out of him rather then be his friend.

He sighed and gave up on banging on the door, begging them to let him out and, because of course he would, he decided to go and look around the nightmare inducing haunted house.

He looked at the kitchen, the living room and the dining room but nothing really stood out to him as scary, all he wanted was a quick little spook on Halloween night. Was that too much to ask for?

But then he heard it. A crash followed by a giggle... Bruce didn't move. Bruce didn't breath. He stayed still for as long as he could listening for another sign of someone else being in the house. when nothing happened he decided to say it was just the wind rather then a demon, ghoul, ghost and everything in-between.

He carried on down the mould infused hallways with admittedly a lot more care, and slowly walked up to the only room he hadn't checked. The only room that could have a monster in.

Nope. Nope, monsters are NOT real! The young boy refused to let his mind playing tricks on him make him any more scared as he pushed open the door, ignoring his fear and giving in to stubbornness.

The door creaked and it creaked LOUD. Bruce couldn't help but panic a little at the offending noise and flinch. The door slowly fell open.

What Bruce saw made him run as fast as he could. Out of the room. Out of the hallway. He kicked the Front door until it opened and kept running until he got home.  
He didn't sleep that night. Or the night after.

  


* * *

It was halloween night yet again and It was exactly 5 years since the traumatising night. Bruce had planned to stay home and eat candy alone but a few of his old friends wanted to go trick or treating with the boy, and yes they were the same kids that locked him in the hell-hole but they had changed! Bruce was sure of it.

They planned to watch a horror movie and collect candy later in the night. He grabbed his outfit, that was darker then usual and some subtle fake vampire teeth. Sometimes less is more!  
He soon found his way to meet up with the guys, they greated him and made their way to the movie theatre. Bruce didn't know what he was expecting but they seemed very quiet, always whispering to each other and giggling. Bruce couldn't help but feel self-conscious at the odd behaviour and wonder if they were planning something similar to last year... No of course not. They had changed.. Right?

The movie was an utter let down. It wasn't scary in any way and they tried to shove in a plot-twist that made no sense. Bruce was getting more and more suspicious of the whispers and giggles as the night went on. They started going down a road that looked strangely familiar... He tried to ask where they were going but they brushed him off, saying it was a surprise.

Then he saw it. The haunted house that he was locked in when he was 11.

He tried to say that he wouldn't go in there, that he couldn't but they threatened to tell everyone that he was scared of a building and some other rumours that have been going around that he would hate to be confirmed. He was going to be forced into the mouth of the devil.

And to be expected the pushed and prodded him, trying to get him to tell them what he saw that night and when they threatened his reputation once more he gave in and took a deep breath.  
"I checked every room until there was one left. The bedroom, as i walked up to the door i heard a crash and a giggle. It was inhuman and terrifying but i pressed onwards to the door. As i pushed it open i saw-" He breath hitched and he had to take a deep breath before continuing. "-It was a average bedroom, made for a boy i would guess. It was colder then the rest of the house. Much colder. He was on the bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress. When he heard my gasp he turned to me..." Bruce paused his heart beating wildly from the memories as he forced himself to continue. "His face was... Cut up. He had scars going around his face and eyes as if someone had tried to take his face off and... his lips... Were cut into a smile-" He was interrupted by a bored voice.

"Yeah thats were i draw the line. Thats the dumbest thing i have ever heard." Bruce blinked, confused.

"I-i swear, I saw a boy with a cut up face in that house." He raised a sturdy hand to point at the hell hole. "We aren't going in... Right?"

They looked at him, all of their eyes full of amused slyness as they closed in around him. He felt just how he did in the alleyway, in the bedroom. **This** houses bedroom. They grabbed his arms roughly and dragged him into the house. He heard screaming. His throat hurt.

He got to the room much faster then the last time. The shoved him in. His throat hurt. He heard screaming...it sounded like him. The walls started closing in on him. His throat hurt. His throat **hurt.** He heard screaming... but it wasn't his.

  


* * *

"We should just leave him in there, the spoilt orphan deserves it." Jerome wasn't alone his his humble abode. He should jump out, maybe stab a couple of them and go back to sulking alone but the muffled whimpering coming from his room made him linger in the shadows. Of course, he usually lets the homeless squatters stay a night or two before chasing them out but, he sounded familiar... he couldn't quite put his finger on it...

oh well. He needs to leave, whoever he is. This was jeromes house, its been his ever since...

Ever since he died. Shot by the police. He threatened them after killing his mom. He can't remember why his face is so fucked up though, that memory has been pushed far away. 

He stalked up to the teens surrounding his room, they stood in a circle at the door, speaking loudly to one another while giggling every now and then. Then he heard it. "Please! I'm begging you! You didn't see what i saw, the boy! he might still be here! He... he..." The boy trailed off, noticing how useless it is the plead to the heartless teens. Jerome felt something at the wails of the boy. He felt pity. He remembered the boy now, the first to see him. He was who helped him realise that people could see him on Halloween every year and he was the only person he scared the hell out of and didn't laugh at. He couldn't help but want to help the little "Spoilt orphan", as a thanks if anything.

He started his usual act, hide in the shadows and he would walk out into the light, showing his mug, and chase them with his biggest knife. but as he heard a voice say , rather rudely might he add, "The spoilt little bitch should have died along with his parents, ghosts aren't even scary!" he decided to put on a special show for these assholes.

He stepped into the light slowly and, making sure his face was obscured, stepped towards who seemed to be the captain of this little group. 

"Who the fuck are you?" The boy yelled at him and after almost a year of silence it agitates more then it should.

"Why, I'm the boy! You know, the one the spoilt kiddo was talking about!" He still kept his face hidden in the shadows at he started to circle around the gang.

"Pft, as if. We all know he was lying for attention. It's what brats like him do." This guy was really wearing down on Jeromes patience, the ghost already knew that he wasn't leaving the house unharmed.

"Wow! You sure are set on bein' an asshole to my buddy huh? That's fine, you'll just have to stay longer then the others." He leaned towards the prick, letting the light fall on his face as he glanced theatrically around at the small crowd.

"What?" He smiled, his scars, although years old, opened as if they were made yesterday and stung like a bitch. All the Windows and doors slammed shut as soon as the bunch tried to collectively get away from the madman. Oh boy, this was gonna be fun!

  


* * *

Bruce only heard his heartbeat in his ear and distant sniffles and sobs for a long time, he didn't know exactly how long though, but soon enough he heard lots of movement outside his door and something that almost sounded like screaming... He must be imagining it. This place has a habit of making him see and hear stuff...

He sat up straight and glanced at the spot in the bed where he saw him. It almost looked dented as if someone had been sitting there... Almost. He shook his head and tried to focus on something, anything else but nothing but the boy came to mind. His face... 

The billionaire clamped his hands over his ears and screwed his eyes shut as he heard another distant scream. "Its all in your head..." He whispered to himself. This place fucked with him way to much...

...there was a knock at the door.

Bruce held in the scream that threatened to escape his mouth at the loud noise and stared at the door at disbelief. Who could be knocking? Obviously not one of the teens... Maybe and adult showed up and came to help him out!

Bruce couldn't stop himself from rushing to the door when the noise repeated, louder this time. His hand was already turning the knob before he could think.

As the door creaked open he started thinking of who else it could have been knocking... Maybe a murderer or kidnapper ready to attack the teenager... It could also be...

_The boy._

"Uhh... Hiya!" He was going to die tonight.

"Look, I promise I won't hurt ya kid! Just don't scream... Or run... Or... Ya know what, just hear me out! ...please...?" Bruce could only nod slowly, staring at the disfigured boy in disbelief.

"Right-o... Ever since I died (yeah, I know right?) I've wanted to attack everyone who comes into my house, ya know, spook them a bit by making doors slam and such, but when you showed up, I didnt feel hate or the need to hurt you, only pity and... The need... to protect you. You also helped me figure out that people can see me on the 31st of October! It's pretty cool, I get to do all kinds of stuff tonight!" he breaks off into giggles but regains his composure quickly.

"I guess I just need to thank ya quickly before the night ends, and just so you know I've _taken care of_ them guys who were harassing you before, don't need to worry about them no more!" He giggled once more.

Bruce could barely breath, the boy he was terrified of for the last 5 years was thanking him, saying that he wants to protect him and took care of the bullies for him. He takes a deep breath and tries to formulate a sentence.

"I, uh, I dont... Umm... You're w-welcome..." Good job Bruce. 10/10 sentence.

"Right... How about you and me have some fun tonight? I was thinking of staying in but it's not every night I have the power to leave my eternal prison with a cute boy now is it?" The scarred boy wrapped an arm around the billionaires waist and lead him out of the house.

They walked around, trick or treating at the richest looking houses and enjoying each others company. Bruce relaxed around the ghost a lot quicker then he thought he would as they talked, but soon enough midnight was approaching and the boy had to get back to his house.

"Sorry kiddo, I would love to stay longer, ghost rules are a pain in the ass!"

Bruce smiled understandingly "it's fine, do you want to hang out next Halloween? I'll bring money and better sweets, not this cheep stuff." 

The dead boy laughed and Bruce never wanted the sound to stop. "Sure thing Brucie! See you then." The boy faded into nothing as he entered the rickety old doorway, leaving the billionaire to slowly walk black to his mansion.

They got together next Halloween and the Halloween after that, etcetera etcetera...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)  
> Feel free to leave suggestions for the next chapter!


End file.
